Zagr- The rain began to pour
by Mr-Biscuit-Bat
Summary: Zim forgot to bathe in paste and was left in the rain. So Zim fell asleep in an ally way. His Enemy's sister got him out of the ally while he was unaware. The questions kept coming and the answers were spilling. ZAGR- rated T for strong language and fuzzy adult themes. Jhonen Vasquez (c) Invader Zim
1. Chapter 1

The Skool's final bell rang. All the kids came running out of the building screaming joyously as they ran to get home. But Zim ran faster than all of the other students. He needed to get home as quick as he could. At the end of class he saw the clouds getting darker. He knew that it was going to rain when he saw this. He forgot to bathe in paste that morning so he needed to get home before the rain hit his skin causing him to burn. But as he was half way home he felt a drop of water hit his forehead. He stopped as his head seemed to sizzle. Then he felt his body burn more rain came down from the sky. The rain seemed to be falling at the speed of light. The rain hit him like bullets, each drop causing great pain. He ran in the opposite direction where he knew there was a safe spot protecting him from the rain closer than his house. He ran for about a block until he reached an ally way. The ally's walls were the back of great big houses. The buildings roofs were so close to each other that no rain hit the ground of the ally way. It was like a little narrow tunnel. Zim sat down with his back touching one of the walls. He looked out of the ally into the street to see that the rain was pouring even harder. He didn't dare try to run home in this weather. He decided to stay in the ally until the storm was over. He sat there for 10 minutes before he decided to rest his eyes. He was able to fall asleep while the rain continued to pour. While he was unaware of his surroundings someone came into the ally. Slowly the person walked up to the alien sleeping on the concrete ground. It was a purpled haired girl. The girl picked up Zim and put him in a little red wagon that was big enough for sleeping alien to lay on his back. The wagon had a little roof over it made of a thick carpet like marital. The wagon was being pulled by a little pink children's bike that still had its training wheels. The girl then got on the bike and began to ride it home into the rain. Later Zim woke up in a sweat. He looked around himself. He was not in the ally. In fact he didn't know where he was. He was wrapped in a yellow towel sitting on bed. The bed had pink sheets with yellow smiley faces all over it. The whole room was different shades of pink, red, and purple. The shelves had stuffed animals on them. Monkeys, dinosaurs, bats, and other odd creature toys were on the shelves. Zim didn't know where he was or how he got there. Then he thought the worst. He was exposed as an alien while he was resting and now he was going to be experimented on. A door opened, lighting the room as someone walked in. Zim screamed at the top of his lungs but then suddenly stopped when he saw his Enemy's sister in front of him.

"_Shut up Zim, you big whiner!"_ Gaz snapped.

"_Dib's sister! Where am I? Why I am here?"_ Zim asked all these questions frustrated.

"_You're in my room because I brought you here idiot!"_

"_Why did you bring me here? So you could experiment on me is that it?! So you could stop me from destroying your planet!"_ Zim yelled stilled wrapped in the towel.

"_I couldn't care less about you or this planet." _Gaz said getting frustrated by Zim's idiotic thoughts.

"_Then why I am here Gaz human?!"_ Zim asked just wanting to destroy the girl.

"_Because I brought you here!"_

"_But why did you bring me here pig-smelly?!"_

"_You were an idiot to stay in an ally!" _

"_Do not call me an idiot stupid girl! I was just fine there! Why would it be idiotic to stay there? Now tell why you brought me here or else human!"_

Gaz turned her back and left Zim in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Zim looked around the pink room thinking of a way out as he saw purple curtains being blown by the wind. Without thinking he unwrapped the towel and ran to the window. He pushed the purple curtains away and opened the window behind them. Zim was so eager to get out he didn't notice it was still raining outside. He barely managed to jump out of the small window. His spider legs ejected from his pack and they landed smoothly on the side of his enemy's house. The landing was much softer than if he landed on his own two feet. He may have thought out the landing but he didn't have a plan on how he was going to get home in the rain. The rain was falling a bit faster than it had when Zim headed to the ally and it was windy so it made it even worse. It burned his skin like a stove.

"_AHHH THE RAIN IT BURNS IT BURNS IT BURNS"_ Zim screamed as he ran to the front of the house.

His spider legs returned to his pack and he opened the door that luckily unlocked and ran inside the house. He ran through the living room trying to find something to dry him off. He ran past Dr. Membrane who was holding a piece of toast walking toward the front door that Zim left opened when he ran inside.

"_Oh hello Dib's foreign friend!" _

Dr. Membrane said as Zim ran and screamed inside the house. The scientist then continued walking with his toast ignoring the green alien yelling in his house. Zim ran all over the living room and up and down the hall way, but then stopped when he saw a room with a toilet and a bathtub. He ran into the room hoping that it was true that humans kept equipment that got water off skin in their bathing station. He saw a long white cloth hanging on a rack. He quickly grabbed it and rubbed it all over his face. He felt much better once the water was off his face. But he still felt an uncomfortable around his body and on his scalp. The rain was able to go through his clothes and his wig this time. It hurt but it was not nearly as painful as he face was. But he decided that he deserved to feel as cozy as possible especially since he woke in Gaz's room distorted. He closed the bathroom door that was left open. He then hung the towel back on the rack and started to undress so he could dry off his whole body.

"_Ughh I can't believe I fell asleep! This stupid planet is affecting me with their customs! No Irken sleeps! If I don't get out of the habit of sleep I will be disgrace to the Irken Empire even when I conquer this filthy ball of FILTH!" _

Soon Zim was done complaining and undressing. He hung his shirt and gloves over the shower rod so they would dry faster than they would if it was folded up, he placed his boots inside the tub, and then he placed his wig next to the sink. He got the towel off the rack and wrapped it around his body so he was fully covered except for his head and the tips of his toes. He then realized he was just covered up in the lightly damp towel getting more wet, so he unwrapped the towel and begain to rub it around the front of his body until it was dry. Then he dried the back of his body and then under his arms. He bent down and rubbed the towel up and down his legs so till the only thing wet was his arms and hands, but he quickly took care of that. After his whole body was dry he rubbed the towel on his head. Then he wrapped the towel around his antennas. He felt satisfied and comfortable. He carefully poked his shirt that was still really damp. He grabbed another white towel off the rack that was smaller than the one wrapped around his antennas. He wrapped the smaller towel around his body and tied it in the upper right side corner, mostly so he felt less exposed even though he was alone. The towel covered up his chest to his lower thigh. He paced around thinking on how to get home safely. He thought for about three minutes before he had somewhat of a plan. He decided that when his clothes were dry he would put them on then go ask Dib's father for something that would shield him from the rain. If that didn't work he would just use Gaz again. He poked his clothes again. They were still damp. He paced once again thinking of a new plan to destroy earth to pass the time while he waited for his clothes to dry. Then after he had plan forming the bathroom door swung open. Zim eyes popped when he saw the big-headed boy standing in front of him. Dib's jaw's dropped when he saw his enemy in his bathroom wrapped in towels. Zim's spider legs ejected from his pack unwrapping the towel. The towel fell to the ground exposing Zim. The alien quickly got his shirt and gloves from over the shower rod then ran out the door leaving his boots and wig. The sharp pointed ends of the spider legs almost crushed Dib from above. He ran up the stairs in front of him and into first room with an open door. He bumped his head on the wall above the door way trying to get inside the room, causing him to lose balance. His spider legs returned to his pack as slipped. The clothes left his hands and towel on his head hit the floor. He fell on top of the purpled hair girl that was standing in the pink room. Their bodies touched each other. The girl's black dress rubbed up against the green slimy body of the alien who fell on top her. They both just looked at each other as their faces were almost touching. Both too stunned and confused to say or do anything that second.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Get off me Zim!"_ Gaz yelled pushing him of her. Zim was off Gaz and was very embarrassed that he was exposed, not only that but he was exposed in his enemy's house. Gaz got off the floor and stood up brushing dirt of her dress. Zim sat there blushing with his hands in between his legs. _"What are covering up Zim, you don't have any junk."_ Gaz smirked crossing her arms. Zim looked up at her in confusion.

"_Does this 'junk' in which you speak of make humans what you call normal? Or is it a top secret code for a weapon of mass destruction that would destroy all mankind?!"_

Gaz looked at him opening an eye to his questions. _"Whatever. Get out of my room now!" _Zim got up still using his hands cover in between his legs. _"But Gaz-human you brought me here in the first place. Now you want me out? That seems a bit odd don't think? Yes maybe a little inhuman? So why don't you tell me why you brought me here and why you said going into the ally was a bad idea? AND PLEASE GIVE ME CLOTHES AND LET ME CHANGE!"_

Zim pushed Gaz out of her room and locked the door.

"_ZIM IT'S MY ROOM GET OUT AND LET ME IN OR SUFFER MY WRATH!"_ Gaz yelled. Just after her threat Zim opened the door with his shirt and pants on. Gaz pushed him aside and stomped into her room. She closed the door behind her and locked it.

Dib ran down the hallway and to the kitchen where his father was making toast and writing in a small notepad. _"Dad the alien was in our bathroom!" "Well yes son he was wet so he dried off in there." "But dad-" "Sorry son I have to go to work now you have fun with your sister and your foreign friend"_ Dr. Membrane then left the house with his toast still in the toaster. After Dib's father left the house Dib heard Gaz yell. _"Zim's upstairs probably hurting my sister, I have to stop him!"_ Dib said to himself and then he ran upstairs. He ran to Gaz's room and tried to open the door but it was locked. _"No! It's locked I need to open it! Wait there is a screwdriver down stairs I bet I can unscrew the handle_!" Dib than ran down the stairs.

Gaz sat on her bed playing her Game Slave 2 with Zim sitting next to her.

"_Please tell me human-pig smelly why did you take me out of that disgusting ally?"_

"_That ally messes people up! And if you stayed there you would just become more annoying!"_ Gaz said while playing her game._ "Zim is not annoying how dare you say that little Gaz! Now tell me how an ally would mess up humans like you!" _Gaz looked up from her game at Zim with intimidating eyes. _"That stupid kid Keith used to be a quite kid always pushing people away. Then one day he walked through the ally to get some alone time. No one knows exactly what happened but now he is the Keith you know today!"_

"_Man what could have had happened to make him so... well Keith like?"_ Zim asked remembering his short encounter with the child stocker. _"Wait did something happen to you in the ally?"_ Zim asked wondering. _"What's it to ya?"_ Gaz said going back to her game. _"Do not lie to Zim something happened to you! Tell Zim!"_

"_It didn't happen to me it happened to Dib!"_ Gaz yelled balling her hand into a fist and looking at the alien.

"_Please tell me Gaz about what happened to my enemy!"_ Zim said also making a fist. _"We were walking home from Skool and some kid ran up behind Dib and took his glasses. The kid threw them in the ally and ran away. Dib ran it to into and tried finding his glasses but he a hard time because he can barely see without them. So I ran into as well and found his glasses. They had a few scratches on them so Dib got pretty mad. He started yelling about it angrily. Then something came out of the shadows. It smacked Dib to the ground. The thing was very tall and had sharp claws. It scratched face. I was just about to beat it up but it was suddenly gone. Dib got off the floor and he saw the scratches on my face. He then became very overly protective of me; he also became very interested in paranormal stuff. He didn't used to be such a nut case!" _

"_Oh wow really?! So that is how the Dib-stink became so obsessed with ghosties and us superior life forms."_ Gaz giggled and small smile appeared on her face._ "What's so funny human?" _Zim asked the purpled hair girl who was still playing her video game. _ "'Superior life form' isn't exactly what comes to mind when I see you"" What is that supposed to mean human?!" _The alien asked in rage.

Dib ran into the kitchen and looked in all the drawers. He searched for the screwdriver franticly. He finally found a screwdriver in one of the drawers. _"Yes!"_ He exclaimed with a big smile holding the tool with both hands to his face almost hugging it. _"Wait I need something to stop Zim! I can't just run in there empty handed."_ Dib placed the screwdriver on the counter and grabbed a bowl from a cabinet. He and filled the bowl with water. Dib held the screwdriver in his mouth and ran up holding the bowl of water. He placed the bowl next to him and bent down in front of his sister's bedroom door and took the screwdriver out of his mouth and began to unscrew the nails holding the knob to the wood.

Gaz giggled some more. Zim quickly grabbed Gaz's wrists and pinned her down on the bed. The game slave fell from her hands. Zim's knees were on both sides of Gaz and they were eye to eye. Zim used all his strength to keep Gaz pinned down as she tried to get up. _"What was that supposed to mean answer human!" _Long tentacles came out of Zim's pack and tied up Gaz's wrists, ankles, and waist. Gaz tried getting with all her might but the tentacles were too strong even for her and held her down to the bed. _"Let go of me now!"_ Gaz said as her face filled with rage.

The knob fell off. Dib threw the screwdriver aside and pushed the door with all his might. The door flew open and made loud bang as it the wall. Dib's eyes popped and mouth dropped as he saw his sister being held down on her bed by his alien foe.


	4. Chapter 4

Dib grabbed the bowl of water with both hands. Zim and Gaz turned to face the bid-headed boy. "Let her go Zim, you pervert!" Without giving it a second thought the green alien ran and jumped out the open window once again, but this time the little purple girl was with him and the rain was not pouring. When Zim was half way to the ground he tried to get his spider legs out of his pak but he realized that his tentacles were still holding the human child. Spider legs and tentacles cannot be used at the same time. Zim hit the moist ground on his face. He slowly lifted himself up but only to be hit again by Gaz. Zim lifted his head up once more. "Get off of Zim!" The Irken screamed while his body was still smashed on the ground with the girl's head on his back. "I can't idiot I'm still tied up!" Zim's tentacles released Gaz and then were safely stored back in his alien backpack.

Dib ran downstairs in terror with the water in his hands. But down the steps he tripped on his own feet and the bowl left his hands and broke into several pieces. Dib got off the floor and jumped over the pieces of glass. He ran down the rest of the steps and to the front door.

Gaz got off of Zim and watched him slowly get up. Once the alien was up on his feet the little girl punched him in the eye. "Ugh!" The alien let out as the impact of the hit sent him back on the ground. Gaz stood over Zim with hands on her hips and an angry scowl on her face. The alien slowly got the strength to touch the eye the human hit. He felt the swollen misshaped lumpy eyelid. He opened his other eye but failed to open the other that was now an ugly dark purple color. Zim got up off the ground. The alien's communicator slowly came out of his pak.

"Gir bring the voot!" He said in the device ordering his robot servant to bring his ship. "Gaz human why did…" Zim was interrupted by his enemy who was running toward them. "Zim get away from my sister you stinky alien!" Dib held his hands out as he ran closer to Zim. Zim began to run around the yard in circles as Dib followed. Gaz started to walk away. Suddenly the purple space ship landed in the yard right by Zim and Dib who were still running in circles. The front of the alien vehicle opened. "Hi!" The robot inside the ship said waving his hand at both his master and the human boy. Zim ran past the ship and Dib followed. Zim ran toward Gaz and grabbed her hand. He ran into the ship pulling his enemy's sister. The front of the ship closed and quickly took off. Dib could only watch the ship leave his site.

The big headed boy ran back into his house and picked up the telephone in the hall way. He dialed 911 quickly and held the telephone receiver to his ear. "911 what is your emergency?" The other line said and in a raspy annoyed voice. "Help please! My sister has been taken by an alien and his robot dog thingy!" Dib then heard a busy signal. "Hello." He then hung up the phone angrily. "I have to do something my sister is in danger and imagine what she will do to me if I leave her with Zim!" Dib said to himself thinking of all horrible things his sister might to do him. He looked over his shoulder and saw a big brown door next to the staircase. "The basement! I put all my old alien hunting stuff in there!" Dib walked to the door and opened it. There was long staircase going down to the basement. He slowly walked down it trying to avoid spider webs in his path.

"Where are you taking me Zim?" Gaz yelled to the alien sitting in the spaceship. "To my base you made my superior eye hurt and you shall pay!" "I gave you a black eye" Gaz said crossing her arms and legs. "What? It's black now?" Zim said stunned touching the swollen eye once more. "No duh that's what happens when you get hit hard in the eye, it turns black! I'm surprised you haven't had a black eye before! Who wouldn't punch you in the face? You're so annoying." Zim just scowled at her and returned to driving the ship. The house's roof opened and Zim started to land the voot. As the roof began to close the voot hit the floor hard. It made everyone inside the ship jump. "Where did you learn to drive?" Gaz asked Zim sarcastically. Zim gave her another scowl and opened the front of the voot. Gaz and Gir got out followed by Zim. "The pwetty giwl is swaying wit us?" Gir asked Zim. "Yes Gir the filthy human is staying with us!" "No I'm not! I'm bored! I'm going home" The purple haired girl said and slowly walked away. "No I want the giwl wit us!" Gir said starting to cry. "Gir be quite!" Zim commanded. Gir sniffed and covered his mouth. "Computer stop the human!" The computer beeped and then replied "Ugh fine!" A big cage fell on top of Gaz. The cage was big enough to stand and walk in. The girl tried to get out shaking the cage. "Ha try as you must but you'll never get out! The cage is indestructible" Gaz bent two bars wide enough for her to walk right out of the cage. "What?" Zim exclaimed. Gaz slowly walked away once more. Zim grabbed Gaz's waist and they were now face to face. "Let me go Zim!" Zim ignored her request and pulled the human closer. He wrapped his arm around her lower back placing his hand on her opposite hip and put his other arm across the girls back. Gaz's chin was now on Zim's shoulder. Zim then placed his chin on the girl's shoulder. Gaz's eyes opened fully. She hesitated but she finally wrapped her arms around the alien's back.


	5. Chapter 5

Zim and Gaz held each other for several seconds. Suddenly Gaz felt something cold clamp her neck. She let go of Zim and pushed him as he let go of her. She looked down at her neck and saw a circular metal device around her neck. The odd thing had round red flashing buttons all around it. She tried to get the alien thing off her neck. She tugged in all direction groaning and struggling. Zim laughed and pointed at the human girl who was still trying to get the device off her neck. Zim laughed until he was rolling on the floor and tears started coming from his eyes. Gaz sighed, she had giving up. Zim started to take of his contacts. _"Well I see you can't get my amazing collar off. Only the Dib's voice can open it! So don't try to get it off your pitiful neck human child!" "Do I have to ask?" _Gaz replied to the irken. Metal claws came up from the ground and placed black boots in front of Zim and put black gloves on his hands. _"Ask what?"_ Zim said as he stepped into his boots. Gaz sighed and shook her head. _"What's the point of this stupid collar and why Dib's voice?"_ The human asked. _"So glad you asked Gaz-stink"_ Zim said with now a childish smile. _"I didn't have a choice"_ Gaz said not amused. _"SILENCE!"_ Zim yelled at Gaz angrily getting spit on her face. Gaz wiped the spit off her face in annoyance. _"Why should I tell you human-pig-sink?!"_ Zim said rubbing his chin. Before Gaz could answer his question with sarcasm Zim told her what it was for. _"Well I'll tell you! The collar will simply zap you when you leave my base! It will open when Dib says 'open'. I made it the Dib's voice so if I ever needed to say that word it wouldn't let you go" "Wow I'm so impressed." _Gaz said with sarcasm. _"I knew you would be!"_ Zim replied grinning. The girl sighed getting bored. Gaz completely forgot about the hug until this point. She hoped that Zim wouldn't bring up the whole incident. Gaz started to walk to the huge computer screen. _"What are you doing?"_ Zim asked the purple haired girl. _"I'm bored."_ Gaz replied not bothering to face the alien. "Hey Zim's computer, do a search on…" Before Gaz could finish her sentence Gir flew toward the human girl with his arms out. He slammed right into Gaz giving her a hug. Gaz fell on the pink floor of the alien's base. Gir kept his arms around the the girls tiny back. He brushed his cheek against the girl's chest feeling the warmth of her black dress. _"Gir what are you doing to the prisoner?"_ "I'm hugin' her mastah, like you did!" Gir said as his tongue stuck out of his weird smile. "I didn't do anything of the sort!" Zim said shaking his head that was now a darker shade of green. Gaz quickly changed the subject before things could get more awkward. _"Now I'm a prisoner?" _Gaz asked pushing Gir off her sending him flying and crashing into several objects.

_"Why yes human, you're a prisoner now!" _Zim's face went back to its normal color._ "I think prison is better than being here with you!"_ Gaz said crossing her arms frowning. Zim's jaw dropped at the human's words. _"You should be honored to even lay eyes on me, Zim!"_ Gaz rolled her eyes. The invader saw this action. Zim looked up at the ceiling. He squinted looking all around the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Gaz asked wondering if Zim had finally lost his mind, if he had one. _"What were you looking at?"_ Zim asked as he stopped looking at his base to look at the little child. _"What do you mean?" "You looked up at the ceiling. Are you looking for an escape? Because if you are don't even try! There is no way out without my knowledge."_ _"I wasn't looking at the ceiling idiot, and I wasn't looking to escape either!" "Well you were looking up! What were you searching for?" _Zim questioned his prisoner. Gaz thought for a second and then she realized Zim was referring to her rolling her eyes. _"I was rolling my eyes stupid!" "Why would you want your eyes to roll?" _Gaz hit her face with the palm of her hand at Zim's lack of human intelligence. _"Why did you hit yourself?"_ Zim asked pointing at Gaz. The girl took her hand of her face and looked at the alien. She thought it was very sad that Zim knew nothing about human body language. _"You don't know much about humans do you?" "I know that they are stupid!" Zim said with a straight face. "You're one to talk! But I have to agree with you. The human race is almost as annoying and stupid as you!" _Zim was about to interrupt the girl's horrible words but decided to let her finish._ "Still there is a bunch of things you don't understand about humans." "Like what? Zim knows a lot of things you don't know pitiful human!" "Like what they are saying without using words." _She said pointing toward the celling as she made this statement _"That makes no sense human-pig!" "Body language, stupid!" "What is this 'body language'? Tell Zim!" _The green one balled his fists._ "Why should I tell you?"_ Gaz said shrugging. Zim thought for a few seconds rubbing his chin then he got an idea. He looked at Gaz smiling pleasantly.

_"You tell me more of this human 'body language' and I will let you go." "Why did you take me here anyway?"_ Gaz asked actually wanting an answer. _"So Dib would try to get you back and I would stop him. I'll capture him first then I'll let you go, but only if tell me about this human custom!"_ Zim said trying to make a deal. "_Okay I have nothing to do anyway." _Gaz held out her hand. Zim looked at it suspiciously then at Gaz. _"When people make a deal they shake hands."_ Zim hesitated but he put out his hand slowly. Gaz grabbed the alien's gloved hand and shook it.


End file.
